The Chronicles of Cain 6: April Fools!
by Eternal Scene
Summary: So, it's the one day of the year where Skulduggery and the gang can act like total freaks. Valkyrie now has a new companion to care for, Fletcher expresses his love for Val while Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery pull evil pranks and bet on stupid things.
1. Just a Note

**Hey guys, um... editing my earlier stories got quite boring. So, I decided to skip away from doing that for now... um... I'll do it... next year. Mm'kay?**

**Anyways, I did say that there would be a Sixth Chronicles, and here it is.**

**Sadly, this is only a very short story, which I will hopefully complete in less than a week.**

**This is dedicated to April Fools Day, a few chapters that the Skulduggery gang will be pulling on each other.**

**There will not be a Wedding in this fic, as funny as it would be. But I promise there will be during the seventh.**

**The Chronicles weren't on hold for very long now, were they? See, I'm nice like that.**

**The story between Eternal, Caelan, Adrasdos and Nikki does not continue here, just forget about them for now. Okay? Okay, good.**

**Anyways, let's crack on then!**


	2. Colleen

I awoke to the extremely early day of April, the 1st day of the month. I sighed as I thought about this day, no doubt would Skulduggery or Ghastly plan an evil prank on me while everything went so wrong last year.

Last year, Skulduggery had wanted his Bentley washed at a magic carwash business. While he went to fetch us some drinks, I was oblivious to the fact that he had left all the windows open by just the tiniest tip, and somehow I didn't notice how they were completely open in the back. So, as I stupidly waited, Fletcher appeared in the backseat, trying to snuggle up for a smooch; during this time I hadn't been interested in him.

So, as his fail attempt at kissing me drawled on, the car had flooded with bubbles and water that made any pair of regular teenagers high as if they'd been inhaling fumes. Skulduggery hadn't meant for that to happen.

I lay there, thinking of excuses. I didn't have to go into school; I pretended to be suffering from a very bad headache to have the day off.

On the bright note; my mother had gave birth.

I now had a little sister. My parents had decided to name her Colleen, perfect for an Irish girl. I loved her to bits immediately. She was born with a head full of hair, like me, but hers was much curlier than mine had been. She had lighter brown eyes than I, but her facial features were round about the same beyond the baby fat that created her round, plump beautiful face.

I hopped out of bed, and then remembered I was ill. So I placed a scowl on my face, feigned my migraine and wrapped myself up into my nightgown. I slumped down the stairs, grumbling, growling and hissing. I saw my mother with Colleen, feeding her some warm milk. My dad had the baby planner on his lap, he used this to fill in all the usual activities that Colleen would do during her baby years. Such as, her first giggle, her first word... stuff like that.

"Morning, Steph," My mother whispered to me. I nodded to her and stumbled into the kitchen. "I left some tablets for your headache on the side."

"Thanks," I called gently.

"Steph," My mother said after a moment; I entered the room and looked at her as she placed Colleen in her cot. "I need you to babysit Colleen, I'm due back at work and running late as it is, your dad is going have to drive me off there and then he's going fishing to catch up with his friends."

"I promised them," My dad nodded.

I blinked. "Dad has friends?"

"Surprisingly," My mother cooed at Colleen.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged. "Name one of your friends."

"Alejandro," He mumbled.

"Is he... Mexican or Spanish?" I asked.

"German, I think..." My dad nodded, then shook his head. "Nope. Nope; he's Norwegian."

"I swear that name is a song," My mother said after a moment.

"So is Billy Jean and If you seek Amy," My dad argued. "But that doesn't mean I don't have friends!"

"Just means you like Lady Gaga," I smirked.

"Maybe," My dad agreed, secretly.

My mother pulled her coat on before kissing Colleen's forehead. "See you soon, baby."

"See you soon," I said.

"I was talking to Colleen," My mother giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, right."

My mother chuckled before kissing my forehead. "See you later, Princess."

I smirked as they strolled out the house; I then made my way forward to Colleen. "Hear that?" I asked. "You're just a baby and I'm a Princess, beat that you cute little sister of mine!"

She whined a giggle, and I smiled. "Nah, you're the royal one. At least you're pretty enough to be that is." I said as I picked her up, she squealed the slightest with delight, and I contemplated whether or not that counted as a giggle.

Fletcher popped up besides me. "I think you're both pretty enough to be royal,"

Colleen squealed the slightest again, her hands reaching towards Fletcher, who beamed with triumph.

"See," He said. "Even your sister loves me!"

I rolled my eyes, rocking Colleen back and forth slowly. "She's only fascinated with your hair, Fletcher."

"Who isn't?" He asked with a wink. I sighed then traced my eyes over Colleen's little figure, she was so cute and fat!

Fletcher placed an arm round my shoulder, resting his head against mine as his lips pressed against my ear. "I hope we're like this someday; standing side by side, happy like this, smiling, married, with a baby of our own."

"You're very sudden, aren't you?" I smiled a little wider as Colleen yawned, she may of only been over seven weeks old but she was already beginning to have her first tooth prowling in. Explained why she squealed in the afternoons. She only squealed at night for either a warm bottle of milk or if she wasn't interested in sleeping.

"Can I hold her?" Fletcher asked; he had an attachment on Colleen just as much as I had. I nodded and gently placed him into his arms, my mother had taught both him and my father how to hold a baby without breaking their neck or letting them slip from their arms when they got distracted.

Fletcher awkwardly held Colleen, a smile on his face as he looked into her hypnotic eyes. He pondered for a moment before saying. "I still prefer your eyes."

I scowled and wondered off into the kitchen to make myself some toast, when I did that, I cleaned the kitchen for my mother then cleaned the dishes. I allowed Fletcher some more time with Colleen and I skipped upstairs and got changed into a pair of skinny's and a black tank top. I then rejoined Fletcher downstairs where I claimed Colleen in my arms once more.

"She looks a lot like you, you know," Fletcher babbled on. "She's amazingly pretty for a baby."

"Most babies are," I commented.

"Not them bald ones with the wrinkly faces," Fletcher laughed suddenly. "Our baby should be just as attractive as Colleen, with both of our dashing looks mixed..."

"I'll be surprised if we have one in the first place," I mumbled.

"Don't you want kids?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know."

"You'll have experience," Fletcher said, his eyes motioned to Colleen who snuggled closer to my chest.

"Maybe so but it hardly differs my opinion," I said.

"I suppose..." Fletcher said, but he was cut short by a rattling knock at the door. I tucked Colleen into one of my arms and got up to answer it, Fletcher trailing behind. If it was my parents, they wouldn't mind Fletcher coming over. In fact, they _welcomed_ him.

I answered the door, expecting it to be my mother but I was shocked at who stood at my door.

"Hello Stephanie," My aunt grumbled, and then her eyes landed on Colleen and I felt a mixture of defence and anger.

"Beryl," I said with a small snarl, hardly visible to them know.

Fletcher placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me, Beryl had never met Fletcher so she immediately took interest in Fletcher instead of Colleen, I was the slightest bit grateful. Fletcher could handle himself.

Sometimes.

"And who is this handsome young man?" Beryl purred, her purr sounded more like the movement of a rusty key in an old, grimy door. Crystal and Carol leaned in, almost trying to tower over me for the details. Suppose I'd suck up the glory, I allowed Fletcher some spotlight.

"I'm Val- Stephanie's boyfriend," Fletcher boasted.

"Boyfriend?" Carol and Crystal hissed out like Siamese snakes.

He nodded proudly, wrapping an arm awkwardly and delicately round my shoulders, so that Colleen wouldn't get smothered. "Yep, isn't that right, Steph?"

I nodded. "Beryl, Fergus, Carol and Crystal... this is Fletcher."

"What kind of name is that?" Fergus snorted.

"My name," Fletcher nodded. "I think."

Beryl smiled a tight smile, one of which looked like she was going to have a stroke. "Are you going to invite us in or let us stand out here in the cold?"

"It isn't that cold," I objected but to keep the _peace_ I scooted into the houses rather slowly to allow them in. Fletcher followed before Carol or Crystal could sabotage him with bazaar questions and sneer remarks about us dating.

I sat down in the living room, Fletcher besides me and we both happily smiled down at Colleen.

"Whe're your parents, Stephanie?" Beryl asked.

"At work," I said.

"And they let you stay here alone with him? Then again, I bet they don't even know, do they? I'll be having a word with Melissa if you lie to me, young lady-"

I cut her horrible voice off. "My parents know, in fact they consider Fletcher already part of the family."

"Part of the family?" Fergus asked, he glared at us as he leaned in. "Are you two doing inaproppiate things?" He yelled, Colleen squealed and I protectively cradled her, hushing her but her cries didn't cease.

"Oh, my!" Beryl snapped at me, grabbing Colleen rather roughly from my arms, she cried harder.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Shush, shush," Beryl cooed, grinning down at Colleen as her hands squeezed her gingerly. "Your sister is horrible isn't she?"

"Horrible?" Fletcher asked. "But you-"

"Hush, boy," Fergus growled. "You've scared the baby enough with your disasterous hair."

"I think his hair is sexy," Carol whispered, Crystal shrugged.

She then shook her head. "He looks like some depressed Emo kid."

"I'm not depressed," Fletcher argued. "And I'm certainly not Emo."

"Whatever," Crystal snickered like a rattlesnake.

I bit down on my lip before taking Colleen back, as gently as I could.

"What do you think you're doing?" Beryl wailed.

"You're pathetic excuse for rocking is probably giving her a rash," I mumbled. "Also, grinning down at her like that may give her the impression that you're the Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland."

"Stephanie Edgley," Beryl began.

Fletcher once again stuck up for me; I grinned before he even spoke. "Beryl, is that your name? Beryl, I think Stephanie is obliged to hold her own sister when her parents had asked her to babysit."

"She isn't babysitting," Beryl muttered. "We are. That's why we're here."

"My mother asked me to babysit, so I will," I said. "They'll be back home round about four-ish, my mother said she's going to visit you with Colleen soon, anyway. So unless you want a good cup of tea, it is best to go home because I'm quite busy at the moment."

Colleen finely quieted down, Beryl, Fergus and the twins had left and I felt victory seek into my veins, usually they never left without a fight, or well rather a larger argument. Colleen's cries must've cleared them out enough to feel guilty.

"Is she okay?" Fletcher asked, obviously affected as much as I by her cries.

I nodded. "Want to hold her while I make you something to eat?"

He nodded; he'd do anything for one of my smiley faced pancakes. "Sure."

I handed Colleen over to him, and he went back to making funny murmuring noises and funny faces, I giggled inwardly as I began to cook up some pancakes.

Today wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Bow and Arrow

My prey sat, reading a book.

Hah, reading a book. He made himself seem so innocent. But not today. Everyone would see what kind of drama queen he really is.

I stayed as still as possibly, my bow and arrow at aim for him, but it wasn't him I was going to aim for. I waited for a single movement, a small chuckle. I hoped for the book to have something funny in it.

But no, I got a cough. I don't understand why he coughs like he does; he can't get anything stuck in his throat, maybe stuck in his _bones_.

I hoped this would work, China said it would but I still didn't trust her.

Fletcher and Valkyrie would be here in any minute, Ghastly would then come strolling in and my plan would activate. It was pure evil.

I tightened my bow; the string was tight as I held the arrow in place, the end of it dripping with some form of purple liquid. I was hidden behind the settee, the arrow tip just pointing out from the left side; even if he looked he wouldn't see the arrow first.

I waited, my mouth watered with delight as I pictured what would happen, but I skipped back out of day dream land when I heard voices, I tensed.

Suddenly, the door opened and I let the arrow shoot across the room. Satisfaction coursed through me as it hit Skulduggery's butt bone.

He yelped and jolted upwards, his hands swinging for the air while his feet went above his head; he landed on his butt, which made the arrow go straight through the gap between his bones on his groin. If he had men parts then that would've hurt thousandths times worse than a kick.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked, she rushed in to his side with Fletcher at her right. Perfect.

Ghastly came in next. "What's all this commotion about?"

Suddenly, there was a change of atmosphere as Skulduggery looked up at Ghastly. He crawled over to him and clutched his hips, Ghastly stood there shocked.

"You're legs are so... so... muscular." Skulduggery cooed.

Ghastly blushed furiously and tried to shuffle his way out of Skulduggery's grip on his buttocks. "S-skul..."

"Wait!" Skulduggery yelled and wrapped his bone arms round Ghastly's legs. Ghastly stumbled and fell forward, and I saw Skulduggery's gaze looking at his butt. "Oh, that'll do nicely."

"Skulduggery, get off of him!" Valkyrie yelled.

Fletcher smirked. "This is so gay..."

Skulduggery looked up at him, dropping Ghastly. "Oh-em-gee, you're so hot!"

"W-what?" Fletcher blinked wide eyes.

Skulduggery rushed up to him, wrapping his arms round Fletcher and ducking him low as if they were dancing. "Kiss me, Fletcher. Kiss me like you've never kissed a man before."

"I haven't kissed a man before!" Fletcher argued.

"Shush, baby," Skulduggery whispered and leaned in to Fletcher. "No one can part us, my love."

"HELP!" Fletcher squeaked, he then vanished, making Skulduggery tumble forward.

"Come back here, honeybunny!" Skulduggery giggled.

This prank turned out quite well.

"Tanith," Valkyrie and Ghastly said as one.

I gulped, peeking out from the settee with the arrow and bow clutched behind my back. "H-hey guys, how's the weather?"

"I'M IN LOVE!" Skulduggery blurted out, he swung Fletcher round in a circle; who had the most embarrassed and petrified look on his face.

I felt Ghastly's hard glare on me as Valkyrie separated the two men. Ghastly made his way over to me, took my hand then pulled me into a separate room.

Here comes the horrible lecture.


	4. Author's Note

Hello there, you beautiful fanficcer people.

I'm afraid that the Chronicles are put on hold, this is her dear friend Rubaline hacking into her account to tell you, as Eternal does not have access on anything except Facebook. Her laptop is fucked. Seriously. She's slaved all day trying to fix it, and it's still kinda screwed. So until everything is fixed, it's no more Chronicles for a while. Let's all pray that Eternal's bad luck will change, thanks for reading, sincerely, Rubaline. (Her very sexy haribo wife.)


	5. Cat Woman and a Cute Boy

**Eternal Scene is finally back on track with her writing, sorry for the hold up. After a minor incident at home which involved liquid and her laptop, the laptop decided not to work correctly. As me and my family grew more annoyed at its keyboard and touchpad failures, we decided to try anything possible to fix it. **

**This involved shutting it down numerous times, going through a lot of programmes to ensure everything was saved, but then even more bad luck came along when we discovered that while attempting to fix everything else, Windows decided to turn into a bully and deleted everything – that included many chapters and future stories for the Chronicles, as well as all my editing put to waste. So, I'll have to start from scratch but I'll hopefully catch up soon enough.**

**Sorry for the hold-up, I really didn't want this to happen it seems that laptops really don't like me and always decide to blow up whenever I'm using one.**

**This Chapter is dedicated to two annoying but sexy friends of mine.**

**E.S.**

"Have you found me yet?" Nikki complained from the laptop screen, she glared up at Reina with her night eyes.

"No not yet. I'm busy," Reina mumbled as she sniffled a small sneeze, not wanting to ruin her nose make up.

"I don't know why the fluff you're being a cat," Nikki muttered. "It's scary. I preferred your mask."

"Don't you like my face?" Reina smirked, applying the last cover of eyeliner onto her nose. Time to get the whiskers done.

"I love your face but a _cat_, seriously?" Nikki sighed. "You couldn't come up with something more creative?"

"Hey, I slaved twelve minutes trying to get my nose looking perfect for my viewers!" Reina shook her head, her shoulder length very dark brown - almost black – hair flying gracefully in a casual disarray, coated with a headband which she had attached black fabric cat ears too.

"What viewers? You're on _Omegle_, moron. The only viewers you have are cocks and weird online people." Nikki argued.

"Its fun," Reina shrugged as she began her whiskers, balancing a mirror besides the laptop on the foot of her head. "Shouldn't you be breaking a certain someone out of jail?"

"I don't know what's up with her, Reina. She's either dead or in a coma, no one will tell me." Nikki growled. The subject of Eternal Scenes imprisonment bothered her. "You're the one to say, you're also her friend but here you are dressing as a cat for strangers."

"Some of these strangers are awesome," Reina challenged. "Especially if they put their paws up."

"And what does that have to do with being awesome?"

Reina shrugged. "They listen to me, something you fail to do on a daily basis."

"Hey," Nikki smiled the slightest. "I listen to you; I listened to come on Skype to you."

"And because I was spamming your Facebook wall?"

Nikki shrugged. "That too."

"Just let me spend half an hour doing this, and then we'll, like, go to a movie or something." Reina offered.

"Whatever," Nikki said. "I'm actually glad Eternal is out cold for April Fools. Imagine the havoc she'd cause if she was awake and not on the Vampire's leash?"

Reina grinned. "I think it would be fun. Hey, is Low still after you?"

"Tanith? Yeah, she is," Nikki answered.

"Why?"

"Breaking someone out of prison is apparently a criminal offence," Nikki mumbled.

Reina laughed. "I never knew you were the villain."

"It'd be good to just have the trio back. Remember all the laughs we had back in school? Well, before Scene left?" Nikki asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah," Reina smiled herself; her piercing green eyes sparkled in the faint light of her bedroom. Reina had shoulder length dark brown hair, almost black. Her eyes were pierced green, matching her pale skin. Reina had pale lips, coloured the softest shade of pink you could imagine. Reina looked more innocent than both Nikki and Eternal, which was good for when they used to get caught, Reina would be let go while Nikki and Eternal were held back for holding the rebel-ish looks. Reina also went to school, Nikki avoided that and Eternal never went at all anymore.

"What are you thinking?" Nikki asked.

"Old times," Reina shrugged. "Anyways, time for Omegle."

"Ugh..." Nikki grumbled.

Reina laughed. "You could at least give it a try, Nikki Garcia."

"Don't you _Nikki Garcia_ me," Nikki growled. "You're ditching me for Omegle."

"You're just scared of it!"

"Yeah, I don't really like using it as my own personal porn site, Reina Sparrows."

"Happy April Fools, Nikki." Reina said before disconnecting the Skype call. Reina got all excited as she loaded up the Omegle website, clicked video and there came her first victim.

Reina grinned, she made her hand into a claw and while typing with her other hand, she spoke the words aloud. "Put your paws up."

Just then her hand crackled with an electric current, she smiled a wide grin, and her teeth turned into fangs as the electric current reached the laptop. The boy on the screen had sandy hair with bangs, more or less explained as a skater boy. His wide eyes showed fear as he attempted to disconnect the call, failing.

Reina laughed darkly, the magic filled her up until the laptop became a portal for her. She dived straight through the screen to the surprised boy. She landed straight on his desk, in front of him. He screeched and went to get up as Reina's eyes turned into cat eyes. The make up she usually wore, eyeliner thickened with a long flick. Her face features stayed human, while her teeth matched cats, her nails grew long and she grew a tail. Whoop for tails.

She pounced on the boy, her nails dug into his fragile skin as she wrapped her long arms round him, her legs twisted round his as he stumbled into a dresser, the dresser collapsed beneath them and the electricity surged through both their bodies, passing from Reina to the boy. His silent scream filled his mind, his voice gone as Reina placed her cat-like teeth into his neck. But it wasn't blood she was after.

As her magic passed into his body, she searched. This is what she did. Reina made her more powerful with souls. She needed good, fresh and young souls to become reach her goal. This power made her more dangerous than Nikki and Scene, but she respected them as equals, good friends. They had helped her get to how she was now, that was one of the many reasons Eternal got in prison, kidnapping people for Reina to have.

The boys pulse slowed down and his eyes rolled back in his head, Reina had been told that humans last moments when having their soul drained was pleasurable, Reina was happy to know that their last moments would be painless. When his soul had been fully clenched into her own, it filled her up.

She gasped in pleasure as she laid down the freshly made corpse. It was a shame. The boy was quite cute, but it had to be done. He was pure. Pure souls were the best and more tasty when not shared with others.

When she heard a door slam from outside the room, Reina quickly grabbed the boy and lay him next to his computer chair, which had been knocked over during her pounce. She disconnected the conversation from her, and then met up with a stranger. She sent a quick _hi_ and _asl_ along with a _how are you?_ She then looked down at the boy, holding her hand out. The electric current sparked again, shocking the boy but showing no wounds. After her magic had done its work, she hopped back through the computer screen and on to her bed.

Her phone bleeped twice, Reina grabbed it and opened the fresh text message. It was from Nikki.

_**Now I know why you chose to dress as a cat... you're evil! Xx**_


	6. Tanith Misbehaves

I had another plan up my sleeve. After harshly taking my punishment of having the naughty chair for over half an hour by Ghastly and Skulduggery; they had left me alone with China at her apartment.

"I don't take too kindly to babysitting a fully grown swordswoman," China argued.

Skulduggery clung onto Ghastly's leg, still frightfully in love with him. "You have such beautiful, squishy legs!"

Ghastly sighed, trying to shake him off. "Please, China? Seeing as you no control over your own potions, I have to find a way to get Skulduggery back to normal."

"Squishy-squishy." Skulduggery cooed, his hand resting on Ghastly's butt.

Ghastly yelped and stumbled away from him. "Would you please attempt to control yourself?"

China giggled. "Fine, I'll look after your girlfriend; anything else?"

"Seeing as Skulduggery is only attracted to men," Ghastly mumbled. "I'd like to leave him here, too; just for now."

"Only attracted to men, you say?" China challenged. Her blue eyes flickered once, deadly. She sucked in a deep breath, pronouncing her cleavage. "I suppose so."

"I think I'm going to be sick," I moaned.

"Tanith," Ghastly said to me. "Please, behave."

"I always behave!"

Ghastly chuckled. "I'll have you know that you never behave. Ever!"

"Name one time besides now that I've never behaved!" I challenged.

"Well..." Ghastly began...

_I was told directly to wait in the car. But it was so boring! Skulduggery has parked the car in Tesco Car Park, and me having to wait in the car for being banned after surfing in a trolley. I didn't think it was that much of a troublesome cause, just someone having fun. But they claimed that a woman over the age of 15 doing that wasn't just 'having fun'._

_I waited for what seemed like hours; little did I know that it had only been five minutes. I opened the door and stood besides the car, thinking it'd make a little difference with the summer sun on my face. It didn't, but it was sure an improvement. Ghastly had refused to lock me in the car; he trusted me._

_I sighed and tried to remain control of my instincts, but I was so bored. I thought of activities to do. I couldn't make shapes of the clouds, because surprisingly there were no clouds. I couldn't play ticktacktoe; I had no one to play with._

_I dragged my finger across Skulduggery's car window. It wasn't dirty so I couldn't make shapes with it or clean it._

_I sighed and leaned back against the car, I watched as the boy racers of Tesco Car Park showed off in their flashy, chav cars; speeding the slightest, wheels skidding, just racing around the park, pretending to look for a space._

_Then I got a brilliant idea._

_I skipped round to the front of the car, climbing into the drivers' seat, but then I remembered you needed keys to work a car. I sighed and pouted for a good five minutes. I then got another brilliant idea. It was a good ten minutes before I actually managed to hotwire the fucker._

_I grinned as the engine purred to life, I eased the seat back and pulled one a spare pair of Skulduggery's sunglasses, my leather jacket was enough to impress the boys. ; Especially with my pair of melons._

_I slowly placed my foot on the pedal and pushed, the car jolted forward and I screamed, I slammed down on the break but slammed much too hard. I continued to scream as I grabbed the wheel and spun it to the right, the car span like a bottle cap to the right and I took my foot off the pedal in order to slow down, but nothing stopped it now. I placed my foot back down on the pedal, I'd need speed._

_I suddenly remembered that I had to go left in order to get on the road. I grabbed the spinning wheel with a tight grip and turned it to the left, the car followed with loud screeches, the engine revved as I got onto the road, the boy racers just in front of me. I felt some competition._

_I messed with a few of the flicks on the car with one hand until I managed to get the stereo on, but as Justin Bieber's voice filled the car I clutched the side of my head in pain._

_The car span like a bottle cap once more, and I lost all control as I bumped into one of the boy racers, his petrified face filled my memory and I thought about how Justin must be affecting him. It could kill a humans mind!_

_My fist darted forward and before I knew it I had punched the crap out of the car stereo. I attempted to gain control of the wheel and with little use I managed to get back on the road. I stamped on the pedal and grinned widely as the car got right in front of all the boy racers, I just needed to make it round the car park at least twice._

_I made it round once now, but each time I tried to bend a corner, the car would tilt, scream or just lose control completely so I ended up second or third. I growled in anticipation and surprisingly, I went even faster. By now I was way over the speed limit._

_The car tyres screeched and I swore that I could smell smoke, before I knew it the car exploded with a large bang which filled my ears and made my head go numb. I lost control again and the car face planted a wall, and as I tried to take a breath, an airbag took it's place and sent my upper body flying backwards, I heard the shatter of glass and felt a sharp pain where my head had connected with the window. I gasped for breath as it floated back down; I felt the cut on my head where the airbag had blasted it into the glass. Damn airbags. They killed more people than saved._

_The next few hours were filled with ambulances, crying and lectures._

"...Name another!" I challenged.

Ghastly shrugged and began yet another story...

_Fletcher was injured. Again!_

_We were at Kenspeckle's, waiting hours on end to make sure Fletcher stopped his moaning about his butt being in pain from falling out of a tree... along with the removing of several butt splinters after landing in bushes and tree-rubble._

_So, I sat in the waiting room bored, and when I got bored things got bad. I looked over at Ghastly and smiled._

"_Ghastly, can I go explore the place?" I asked._

_Ghastly looked at me, and then he suddenly burst into a choke of guffaws. "N-no, you can't."_

"_Why not?" _

"_You'll break something," Ghastly said._

"_I promise, I promise I won't break anything!" I begged._

"_Fine, but I'm warning you, Tanith," Ghastly warned me. "I'm not responsible if Kenspeckle kicks you out for misbehaving."_

_Tanith Low misbehaves? Never!_

_So Tanith Low took her firm butt and skipped down the halls, she occasionally came to a glowing room. She ooh'd and aah'd at many things, but what caught her eyes were these._

_On a white counter in the middle of what looked to be a laboratory, sat three different vials. The left vial held a brightly orange coloured liquid; the middle a neon green while at the end rested a blue._

_I looked left and right before a big smile beamed up onto my face. I slowly slid into the room and innocently ended up seated right in front of the liquids._

"_I wonder what these babies do..." I whispered, mainly to myself._

_I peeked over my shoulder, my blonde curls flipped with my head, then back in front of me. My right hand snagged the orange liquid. I gulped it down in one, spluttering at the horrible taste._

"_Ew," I squeaked. "Yucky!"_

_I felt sort of light-headed within seconds; I stumbled for the next one, the green liquid. I chugged that down, this one tasted a little better, but too spicy._

"_Oh... oh my..." I gasped, fanning my tongue with my mouth. I felt myself begin to giggle, but there was nothing to giggle about. The hotness scorched my mouth and down my throat, making it difficult for me to breath. It didn't help that I was laughing uncontrollably._

"_Hehehehehehehehe," I spluttered, coughed and choked out the laughs. I grabbed the last liquid, the blue one. I put the vial to my lips and chugged it down. It tasted of blueberries and certainly fixed my scorching mouth and throat._

_I felt bloated, tapping my flat stomach. I hiccupped but continued to giggle. I doubted Ghastly would notice, I was always giggling. I turned to exit but I noticed my foot wouldn't touch the ground, I stood there, confused._

_I attempted to push my foot down to the ground, failing._

"_J-Jesus," I gasped with exhaustion. "Is gravity not working or something?"_

_I gave up and went to lift up my other foot; it was like walking up stairs. The next thing I knew I was walking into the air, when I had walked at least ten feet I froze and thought that it was getting ridiculous now._

_I jumped, it felt like landing on the ground, but I was in the air. The giggles returned before I knew it I was almost wetting myself. "C-crap, he he, I need the toilet, ha ha!"_

_I tried to get down, but it just ended up with me pressed up tightly against the ceiling, and warmness between my legs._

"_N-n-no..." I gasped._

"_Tanith," Ghastly called. "Sweetie, where are you?"_

"_Uh... uh..." I gasped, trying to be silent as I saw Ghastly standing the doorway, looking around for me. I held as still as possible, not easy with liquid dropping from your panties._

_And just as Ghastly turned round, I felt gravity turn against me and I fell with a large thump to the ground. ; In a small puddle._

_I gasped in pain and Ghastly came running over to me, he flung me up in his arms, I began giggling hysterically, and I knew Ghastly would soon feel the wetness. I kicked until he placed me down again, trying to steady me._

"_You drank something, didn't you?" Ghastly asked._

_I had spent the rest of that day being lectured, and I also had to walk home in the winter with a wet, smelly bum._

"Do you get my point now, Tanith?" Ghastly sighed.

I shook my head. "I think that behaviour is normal."

"You don't see Valkyrie drinking liquids and wetting herself," Ghastly argued.

I shrugged delicately. "She's violent."

"That is an anger problem," Ghastly mumbled. He knew that well enough. "You have a behaving problem. Do you need a nanny?"

"You mean and old lady who knits sweaters and makes cakes?" I asked with a beaming smile.

"No," Ghastly snapped. "A nanny to watch over you and to fix your behaviour; their techniques are the naughty chair and step."

"...That's just cruel!" I yelled.

"Tanith, grow up," Ghastly said.

That hurt. That hurt a lot.

_The reason why I was so giddy was because I was PMSing. Is that now against the law? Well sorry!_


	7. Hot Milk and Blue Goo

After eating up the batch of pancakes I made, I decided to take Colleen out for a walk in her pram. Fletcher had disappeared earlier, something to do with business or whatever. I was not much too busy to realize that Fletcher didn't own nor have a job.

I slaved away cleaning the dishes for a while, and then I went outside to hang the clothes up the washing line. Colleen was inside taking a nap, but I kept my eye on her. I could see her through the window. Any sign of danger and I could just throw my ass straight in there and attack the motherfucker.

After hanging the clothes out, I dressed Colleen in her little pink, frilly coat. I once thought these as silly and weird, but now I found them simply adorable.

I played Colleen in her pram and rolled her into the hallway, but then I remembered that she'd probably start whining for a bottle of milk or crap her nappy along the way. So I rolled her back into the living room and went into the kitchen to prepare her a bottle of milk.

Half-way through making, my phone bleeped. I pulled it out my pocket, answered the call then balanced the phone between my ear and shoulder, my loudspeaker was too crap.

_Valkyrie? Ah, glad I got through to you. There's some news._

"Morning Skulduggery," I chirped, I tried to maintain a giggle after what Tanith had called earlier to tell me. "I see you're other your... love state."

_Oh, please Valkyrie. Do not remind me of such times; that was very unnecessary and truly embarrassing._

"You're only saying that because it was in front of China." I giggled.

_That is beside the point, Valkyrie. God, I do wish you'd grow up at times._

"Back to the main topic," I said as I placed the milk in the microwave, dialling a few buttons until I got to the right time. "What's the news?"

_Ah, yes. It's news on Eternal. Adrasdos has only just got through to me, Russians took her hostage by thinking she was trying to escape Eternal by taking the wrong route; I warned her never to use a Sat nav._

"They do tend to get you lost more than maps," I mumbled as I pressed start. I took the phone in my hand, now able to have them free. I strolled into the living room just to check on Colleen, I was so overprotective of her.

The picture melted my heart.

She was cuddling the little teddy bear I got her, made out of nothing but soft cotton and silk. It was blue; she battered the pink one to what cloned the form of a dust bunny. Her little blanket twisted round her legs, shifting ever so slightly when she kicked.

I smiled then remembered the milk and Skulduggery on the phone so I dashed back round into the kitchen to maintain focus.

_Valkyrie, are you listening?_

"Repeat that," I asked politely.

_Are you okay Valkyrie? You seem a little distracted..._

"Skul," I sighed. "I'm fine. Go on, you were saying?"

_Yes, well. Adrasdos said after locking her up overnight then interrogating her, they finally let her go with information on Eternal. At the time, Nikki Garcia was with them, but somehow she got away from the area before the Russians even got on their tracks. Smart move._

I waited for Skulduggery to continue, and he did.

_The information we received implies that Eternal is either dead or in a coma of some sort. The Russians have been warned by the British Sanctuary to not torture her, as she is fully British and should be returned, and if dead, buried in England. But the Russians are planning something risky, as they won't check whether Eternal is dead or not, I realize that the girl is dangerous and what we have on our hands is a psychotic murderer but if she's unmoving, not talking and there is a little indication of a lack of breathing, I would check. They could at least send Cleavers in._

"Skulduggery, that's terrible," I said as I got the bottle out of the microwave, I then regretted it as the bottle burned my hand. I yelped, throwing the bottle containing the milk and the phone into the air. I threw my hand out to manipulate the air to the milk, making that land safely on the counter. But I was a little late to use magic to save my phone.

I darted forward, palm-up and landed hard on the kitchen floor, after half a second, the phone landed in my open hand with a loud smack. I pulled the phone to my ear while lying there.

"You were saying?"

_Yes, well. We may be planning a... rescue team, of some sort, so that we can give Eternal over to the British. They will decide what to do with her._

"What if Eternal isn't dead?" I asked, curious to know what her fate would be.

_Well, if she's crazy it's hardly fair to sentence her life imprisonment, but then if you think of all the people she's killed then it's a whole other story, Valkyrie. I think we should be informed that if not dead and just unconscious, she is still a key danger to the Sanctuaries and many other innocent cities, buildings... anywhere really. They're vulnerable when she's on the loose._

"But if she's kept in captivity-"I began but I was cut off.

_I'm aware Valkyrie, if she's captivated then it shall only get worse. Eternal suffers from claustrophobia. That may have been the reason for her fainting in the van, or as Nikki described it from the cameras set up. But some audio was found, Eternal seemed to be talking to herself. We're very lucky, Valkyrie..._

"How so?" I asked.

_We're the first sanctuary to actually have a hold of that tape, which gets me to the point. Are you able to investigate today?_

"I do have Colleen," I said but I was much too curious. "I suppose I could drop her off at Beryl's."

_Thank you, Valkyrie. Meet me two streets down from Beryl's, at the park._

"Sure," I said. "See you later, Skulduggery."

_Bye, Valkyrie._

I hung up then got myself up off the floor, I grabbed the milk, thankful it cooled down, and then headed into the living room. I decided to feed Colleen before I would take her to Beryl's. I lay her in my arms, resting her head against my chest as she became eager for the milk. I tested the milk on my skin and decided that it seemed okay, I placed the bottle to her lips and she happily began suckling on the bottle. She must've been very hungry.

After a few moments, I noticed that Fletcher had teleported into the room; I looked up and smiled at him. I didn't know how long he'd been standing there.

"Distracted?" He guessed.

I nodded my look apologetic. "Sorry," I said, motioning to Colleen with my chin. "A lot to look after."

"I'm sure," Fletcher said. "Skulduggery told me to walk with you to Beryl's, then he told me teleport you to the Sanctuary. He couldn't pick us up because Ghastly has borrowed the Bentley, and refuses to drive with Skulduggery."

I giggled softly. "I guess Tanith's little joke went too far, huh?"

"Yeah," Fletcher grinned. He smiled down lovingly at Colleen, who had finished her milk and was now gazing up at Fletcher.

I raised an eyebrow. "I think my sister will become my competition later in life."

Fletcher winked. "I'm just that awesome, you see."

"No comment," I said with a smile, I got up to place Colleen in her pram, but Fletcher blocked my way.

"I want a kiss and a hold of the baby," Fletcher whined.

I sighed but handed Colleen to him, placing her awkwardly into his soft arms, but his arms had gotten stronger over the past months.

_Mmm, _I thought to myself. _That gym is really working for Fletcher._

I giggled to myself; Fletcher peered at me like I was crazy.

I flashed him my panty-dropper smile then stood on my tiptoes, kissing his lips softly, and awkwardly, because of Colleen.

I then heard the soft closing of a door, I strolled into the living room, encase it was Beryl coming back to round two, but it was my mother.

"Oh, Steph," She smiled. "I'm glad you didn't take Colleen out just yet, I'll be coming with you."

"Mum," I called to her just as she tried escape to the bathroom. "I was just going to drop Colleen off at Beryl's; they came round earlier eager to see Colleen but me busy at the time and a little cranky. Fletcher has been begging for a chance to go see that new action movie."

"What action movie?" Fletcher said, I leaned back and stood on one of Fletcher's feet. He yelped but managed to pull himself together before he startled Colleen and got caught by my mother. "Um, yeah; I and Stephanie are hitting a bump in our relationship."

"What?" My mother gasped.

My eyes widened as I looked at Fletcher, he realized how he had stated that then fixed it almost immediately. "Oh no. I didn't mean it like that. We're just not getting that much time together."

"Oh," My mother then smiled. "You're right, Stephanie. You and Fletcher go out to the movies, I'll take Colleen. I'm sure she'll need her mother more than anything when visiting Beryl."

"Beryl already had a small peek," I admitted. "That may make things easier."

"Was she scared?" My mum asked.

I nodded. "She was doing the grin."

"The Cheshire cat one?"

I nodded again.

"Oh," My mother cried then reached for Colleen. "My poor baby!"

"It's tragic," Fletcher sniffled. "First Dobby dies, now this..."

I stood on Fletcher's foot again. "Ssh!"

"Ow!" Fletcher yelped, clutching his foot in a frantic hop. "Steph, that wasn't very nice!"

"Shut up," I whispered, and then I beamed a smile at my mum.

"So, Fletcher," My mother blushed the slightest, like every normal female, she was intoxicated by Fletcher. By _my_ Fletcher.

_Keep your panties on, mother. He's mine._

"How's college working for you?" My mother asked, idle conversation, just chit chat.

_Nothing compared to what me and Fletcher get up to in my room at midnight- maybe I should stop thinking this. What if I say it out loud? I'll be grounded forever, not to mention no approval for my wedding. Okay, Stephanie, Valkyrie, shut up._

"It's okay," Fletcher said. "A lot of work though, coursework and such. Good thing they pay me though, I use it for the bus fair."

"Bus fair?" My mother raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have a car?"

"Don't have any money learn how drive, Melissa," Fletcher chuckled. He's on a first name basis with my mother. _Oh-em-gee._

"Oh, sweetie," My mother sighed. "You should just come over in the morning, I'm sure we can drop you off at the time Stephanie goes to school."

_Fletcher in the morning; yummy._

I took Fletcher's hand. "Anyway, I'll see you later, mum."

"Oh, okay." My mother frowned; she's only frowning because I'm taking Fletcher with me.

"Have fun at Beryl's," I shouted as I opened the front door, a little too eagerly. Well, I always do that.

"I will-" But my mothers voice was cut of by a small yell, and the next thing I knew, a gigantic pile of blue gung had landed on me and Fletcher.

I screamed a yelp while Fletcher clutched his hair, tears in his eyes. Our hair, revealed skin and our upper body clothes were stained with blue paint.

I stood there, fuming. I growled a low, sharp growl, but before I could start the screaming, Fletcher slammed the door shut, grabbed my hand and teleported.

We landed in his apartment; he bought it just to pass time. Here he had set up a large plasma screen, an Xbox, all sorts of Playstations, Wii, and many other consoles. He had speakers at either side; I knew very well you could hear the music from a mile off.

I thanked Fletcher before escaping to his upstairs bathroom, while he went to his downstairs one. I turned the shower on then yelled down the stairs to Fletcher.

"Fletcher!" I yelled. "Can you teleport to my bedroom and get them jeans with the white t-shirt from my bed?"

Fletcher appeared in front of me, shirtless and all, and it took my very breath away. I actually found myself drooling within a few moments... mentally. Fletcher grinned his crooked grin at me, he held the clothes out to me, along with a towel and my brush. I thanked him them went back into the bathroom. I put the toilet lid down and placed my clothes on there, I threw the towel over the shower door then checked the water with my hand and waited until it set to the temperature I liked.

I then stripped off and climbed in the shower, within moments the shower water that sprayed down on me was stained a dark blue; I had no idea who set that prank, but when I found out they were dead, very dead.

I sighed and began to relax, not letting this get at me. It was April Fools, obviously it was one of the gang, if not an outsider. I began to find myself getting caught up about who it was again as I washed my body.

While shampooing and conditioning my hair, I pondered. I knew who Tanith would blame straight away. _China._

I thought over the reasons why she would go through all that trouble to just climb onto my roof to set up a paint trap. She'd find something more creative to do, or she just told one of the hopelessly in love fools that she hypnotised to do a simple prank for her.

_She's too busy painting her nails... I wonder if it what nail varnish that she used for the paint-raid. If it was, it smelt a little weird. Like paint. Paint smells weird._

I smirked at my stupidity before turning off the shower, wrapping the towel round me then climbing out. I dried myself then got changed, I walked down the stairs to catch Fletcher fixing his hair, some parts of it were just a faint blue, but it'd come out. I knew mine would look much worse.

I gave my hair a quick tug before leaving, and then Fletcher teleported us outside the sanctuary.

We made our way over to him, he questioned us to why we both looked a little blue, and Fletcher began his dramatic epic adventure of the killer blue goo and the swooning mother and daughter.

I rolled my eyes but squeezed his hand gently.

Oh, how much was I in love with this man?

_Very much_, was my answer.


	8. Shadows and Corpses

She was tied down in the laboratory, wounds all over her body. The Russians couldn't return her now anyway; they had damaged her body, trying to destroy the demon inside.

Eternal Scene lay on a metal slate, her hair wild around her face, her scar freshly cut open, bleeding. Dried blood was coated on her hands, arms, chest, shoulders, neck, legs, feet and face. She wore nothing but a white sheet wrapped round her fragile, bruised, bloody body, and even the white sheet was blood stained.

The laboratory walls were gay, the floor tiled white, and a single bulb flickered above Eternal, giving poor lighting for any experiments or surgery. It seemed that they had performed both on the weak girl. The bulb flickered once more, it buzzed loudly. The only sound filling the silence besides one single beep from the machine.

A while passed, and everything stayed the same; Eternal hadn't moved, not even a stir. She was lifeless, dead. No one knew the cause, but it wasn't some trick, even Eternal herself wouldn't go through such pain just to get out to be caught numerous times later.

A pair of Russian guards stood to the bolted door, though they weren't needed. If Eternal had been lively, awake and strong, the strong, iron bars pinning down her body would've crushed her fragile frame if she even the slightest moved.

The guards stood, they sometimes talked, at others they didn't. They often listened for a sign of life through the metal walls. Another guard sat in a room where several security cameras were applied round the building. They had been warned of The British and Irish sanctuaries declaring for their precious criminal to return home undamaged. Too late for that, if there was a trace of her surviving the sudden attack in the van, then she would've been killed by the surgeons.

The place was still, silent; almost eerie. As if a presence actually had conquered over the building, like a rogue or stealthy shadow stalked the area.

As the thought of shadows poked against the guard's mind, a shadow was certainly creeping around. It moved room from room, as the silent screams filled the nippy air, bodies collapsed one by one, so sudden. The shadow continued to creep, like a black fog against the moon. It crept to the floor level; the cold air would disguise him until he would strike.

The guards slammed into the floor with a small grunt, their weapons clattering to the ground with a metallic clash. The bodies turned pale like snow, their skin almost translucent within seconds of death.

The shadow had crept to the camera room now; the guard sat, oblivious. He sipped a McDonalds strawberry milkshake while watching the cameras with interest; he obviously hadn't looked to his right to see the corridors of dead guards. The shadow grinned, well, it seemed like a grin. Some form of pleasure took over the eerie figure of the shadow, but then we return back to basics.

The shadow crept to the darkest corridor, slowing forming into a dark, cackling ball of energy. As the ball span eagerly, it grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, cackling soft pops and cracks. The guard's ears perked up all of a sudden, he peeked over his shoulder before his eyes widened in fear.

The guard stumbled to his feet, his arm reached forward to tap the red button to summon for help; he then looked to the right and noticed a couple of hundred dead guards on the cameras. He yelped as a sudden shock caused his spinal cord to snap, he crumbled to a corpse within half a second. The ball formed back into its smoky shadow, it then stalked down to Eternal's holding cell. It could sense her, she was near.

The guards chatted idly; they were talking about female characteristics. Such a topic to talk about while guarding a murderer, she may of been getting a smile out of it.

The shadow touched their feet, the one on the left shivered suddenly.

"Cold?" The right guard asked with a smirk, he balanced his weapon against the wall, leaning back, one foot up. He seemed like a very cocky bastard.

"Just a little," The left guard mumbled. "I was alright until just."

"It's the ghosts," The right guard shrugged simply, he turned his head, indicating towards the end corridor where it was just pitch black. If they walked down there, they'd come face to face with the dead bodies of hundreds of their men.

"G-ghosts?" The left one shuddered again; he didn't like the topic of ghosts. He grew up with his elder brothers torturing him with spooky noises in the night, endless pranks which involved hiding a walkie-talkie under his bed, talking to him, hiding in his closet and opening the doors, moving items in his room with their magic while he sat in there reading or drawing.

"Yeah," The right one said. "What, haven't you heard the tales?"

Lefty shook his head. "N-no, I'm afraid I haven't."

Righty laughed a booming laugh, it echoed throughout the halls. The shadow crept over to him, and he felt Righty shudder just as hard as Lefty had.

Lefty grinned a little beneath his helmet, similar to a Cleavers armour. "It seems you're cold, too."

"It is a bit frosty," Righty complained; then got back to topic. "Yeah, ghosts. Would you like to know the stories?"

"No thank you," Lefty said; knowing the stories of ghosts in the place where he had to wander on his lonesome at night was the last on his list.

"You scared?" Righty had sneered. "I think you are; I think you're extremely scared."

"I-I'm not scared," Lefty glared at him; his eyes slits through the helmet. "I'm not scared of some puny ghost."

"Ghosts, to be correct," Righty muttered. "There are many in the building; mainly criminals, cell mates, maybe Eternal herself in one."

"Eternal Scene isn't a ghost," Lefty sighed. "She's just... she's still alive!"

"No she isn't," Righty laughed his booming laugh. "She's dead. She's haunting this building as we speak."

"Lies and slander," Lefty said, he felt himself actually feeling scared.

"Come to think of it," Righty began to add. "I think she's with us now, in the air; maybe that's why it suddenly went cold. Hello, hello, Eternal? Are you here?"

"D-don't tempt her!" Lefty screeched out in a high wail. "She... she might haunt us!"

Righty suddenly let out the most annoying laugh ever; if the shadow hadn't been planning to kill them himself he probably would've put someone else to end their misery so he wouldn't have to suffer with the donkey laugh and stutter boy.

The shadow crept along, he wouldn't sneak under the door, and he'd unlock the bolt in his human form. It wouldn't take as long. Also, he'd have to carry Eternal back himself.

He decided to go for Righty first; he was much more annoying than Lefty. The Shadow crept up behind Righty, and he dived. The blackness formed two large vine-like shadows; they clutched themselves round Righty's neck, strangling him.

Lefty screamed and rushed down to the corridor to get help, that wouldn't be very successful. Every other guard was dead.

Soon enough, Righty's corpse fell to the floor, frozen like ice. The shadows dashed after Lefty, snarling. The shadow gripped his feet, tripping Lefty. The shadows moved through Lefty's body, sinking into his skin and ripping his organs apart.

Lefty's body continued to spasm, lashing left and right, wailing a silent scream out, even if the scream was loud, no one would hear. Lefty's skin turned a deep shade of purple, and within seconds, his body was turned inside out.

Guts were flung onto the wall, blood splattered the walls. The shadow chuckled and then formed into a manly figure. The figure slowly appeared beginning at the foot.

As it turned it, this figure had a mop of blonde, shaggy hair. He had blue eyes, similar to Fletcher, but this boy was slightly taller with broader shoulders and muscles. This teenaged boy was obviously very strong; he had a firm chin with a tight, cheeky smile. The boy wore black and red converse with a pair of skinny jeans and a blue striped hoodie, ranging from different shades of blue. His hair covered part of his eyes, and went no longer than mid-neck. The boy unplugged his earphones and calmly stepped over the corpses. He placed his hand over the bolt of the lock; it crackled before exploding with a soft pop, similar to microwavable popcorn.

The boy moved into the laboratory, he eyed Eternal before moving over. He checked over her, bruises, blood, possible some organs removed her. No problem, she'd heal.

Suddenly, a phone went off. The boy smiled the slightest before pulling out the phone and putting it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked in a thick, west-English accent.

_Did you find her? _Asked the voice; she was actually talking to me.

"Of course," He said calmly. "But I haven't managed to get out of the building with her yet."

_What was with the hold up?_

"I apologise, Mistress," He tried to hide the chuckle with a cough. He may have been proud to speak with her, but sure as hell he wouldn't care after this call.

_When she wakes up, thank her. Our plan worked well._

"Sure," He said.

_Thank you, Phoenix. She's in your care now, as a friend. She should snap back into conscious soon enough, she knew the plan and she played along well for the past few years. I hope she decides to keep up her reputation._

"Thanks, and um, yeah I guess," He smirked the slightest as he disconnected the bleeping machine from Eternal. He hoped that wasn't her life support.

_Take care of her and yourself, I leave you now._

"It was a pleasure talking to you," Phoenix whispered into the phone, adding in a seething tone. "_Darquesse._"


End file.
